Power Rangers
''Power Rangers ''is an American media franchise which started out in 1993 as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The franchise has spanned 19 television seasons (with the twentieth currently in production) and 2 feature films. The Music Channel ''magazine labelled the franchise as "one of the best media franchises of all time". It is based on the popular Japanese superhero series ''Super Sentai. Production history Origins Before Power Rangers would become a worldwide hit during the decade of the 1990s, the creator of Power Rangers and other Tokusatsu adapts that became Saban adapts (like VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs and Masked Rider) which were around the recent and frequent years of the show's rising and falling popularity status streaks, during the 1980s struggled to adapt the Super Sentai series to the United States. Super Sentai however, has been very popular in Japan for the past 35 years. Like in Sentai, it also involved around a group of 5 heroes (in some shows, fewer) with gifted and special powers (technical or magical) who are sent to battle the dark forces of evil which consists the heroes' main villains and monsters. Their henchmen (aka. "Footsoldiers"), on Sentai's part, are called "grunts", while their monsters are often called "Monster of the Week". Each one of our heroes received gigantic robots called mecha. They could be used to fight off monsters when they grew to gigantic size. The mecha could usually form together to form one superior gigantic robot. Each year our heroes would defeat their enemies and our story would be finished. The next year a new threat and a new set of heroes (with a new back story and brand new powers) would be introduced and the cycle would repeat itself. The Super Sentai show was a success in Japan. Although it seemed simplistic by design Super Sentai shows usually had some story of storyline and even had some adult situations (Sentai is a kids show but in Japan kids shows have much less content restrictions than in the US). After watching Super Sentai, Saban figured out how to produce his planned Power Rangers show by mixing American footage with the Japanese Sentai stock footages to have action scenes to fit with each story of each Power Rangers episode ever produced and aired. During the time, various children's networks turned down Saban's idea for Power Rangers. A pilot for an American version of Bioman ''starring then-unknown Mark Dacascos as the Red Ranger was made but it failed to pick up. However, in the 80s, the USA Network had aired a parody dub of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Sentai footage was being bought from Toei by Saban at the time. When Saban wanted to create a television show called ''Power Rangers, he would use the American footage and Sentai footage to be collided together while he hired an all-American cast of actors to play these characters as the two footages varied ratios in order for Saban to make a unique TV series that appealled to mostly children (starting with later incarnations of Power Rangers, the show became much more attractive toward teens and adults, as of 2011, rather than its regular target audience). By the earlier 1990s, Saban finally found a TV network to air Power Rangers, and of that was Fox, part of its Fox Kids network programming block. Founder of Saban Entertainment, which co-founded Fox Kids, Haim Saban decided to create a new series based on Super Sentai. For this, he chose Jetman ''for the new series with ''Zyuranger as the second series. Unfortunately, after a 60-minute test pilot, the series was scrapped due to Toei unable to negotiate with Saban to create the series. However Saban and Toei agreed to sign a contract to create an American remake of the 16th Sentai ''series, ''Zyuranger. With this, Toei became co-producers and co-creators of the show and allowed Saban to use footage from Zyuranger. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) The first Super Sentai show Saban wanted to adapt for the first season of Power Rangers was 1992's ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, whose series had a Dinosaur motif and theme to its concept. Saban attempted but failed to gain the footage from Zyuranger's predecessor Choujin Sentai Jetman, also the last Super Sentai series not to be dubbed In order to create a unique cast of characters, he wanted them to be based on their Sentai Ranger equivalents. The young actors to play the original team of Power Rangers were Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (the Red Ranger),Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (the Pink Ranger), Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (the Black Ranger), Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (the Yellow Ranger), and David Yost as Billy Cranston (the Blue Ranger). Zyuranger involved five ancient warriors who were awakened to use their dinosaur powers to fight an evil witch. Power Ranger utilized the footage of Zyuranger but had a much different storyline. The first series, titled Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, was about an evil witch, Rita Repulsa, who was freed from her prison on the moon after 10,000 years of imprisonment. An ancient wizard named Zordon recruited five "overbearing" teenagers. Rita Repulsa was taken from the Sentai footage of Zyuranger's main villain, Witch Bandora . Dubbing was used to give the villian an American sound, done by Barbara Goodson. A pilot episode to Power Rangers was then filmed but was never aired (until 1999 when it was finally aired as "The Lost Episode"). The title of it was "Day of the Dumpster". The Rangers' civilian forms were obviously based on teenage stereotypes (i.e. jock, nerd, valley-girl, etc.). After the first official episode of Power Rangers aired on August 28, 1993, the show became a smash hit on TV, as it began a toyline by Bandai (who also produces the Super Sentai toys), video games, comic books and a single feature film (which was released 2 years later following Mighty Morphin's third season in 1995). Power Rangers was a huge success from the get go, easily becoming the most popular kids show on television. Toy sales grew out the roof and toy stores were easily sold out. Kids couldn't get enough of their other favorite superheroes. One move that greatly attributed to Power Rangers' fast growing popularity was the introduction of a new character. His name was Tommy Oliver and he was the evil Green Ranger sent by Rita to destroy the Rangers ( Saban Entertainment had earlier requested that Toei create a sixth ranger in Zyuranger). Tommy was played by Jason David Frank. Soon it was revealed to the Rangers that Tommy was under an evil spell. After being freed from the spell he joined the Rangers. After the 5-parter "Green With Evil", Tommy became a popular character within Power Rangers and has stayed in that position of popularity with fans since. Kids loved Tommy so much that when the producers were forced to write him off, there was a huge backlash of letters asking that Tommy be kept on. The writers of MMPR listened to the fans of the show and decided to keep Tommy around as a guest charachter (even though his counterpart in Zyuranger, Burai, was killed off). MMPR was so popular that Saban Entertainment commissioned Toei to create new Zyuranger footage specifically for Power Rangers since they ran out of original footage from Zyuranger. Fox extended Power Rangers' first season and the new Toei footage was used to produce the additional episodes required. The extra footage has always been referred to as Zyu2 footage. Despite the first season's popularity, Saban renewed Power Rangers for a second season in Fall 1994 and by that time, ratings went through the roof, stronger with such high ratings. The first 14 or so episodes of season 2 detained Zyu2 footage while Saban began buying only action footage and monster costumes from the following Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger. When Saban began production on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' 2nd year, he didn't want the main Dairanger costumes as upgrades of the Power Rangers' main morphed forms, instead they only wanted the zords from Dairanger and Tommy's White Ranger costume, based on the Kiba Ranger from that series. Season 2 also introduced the series' first ever all-American made Power Ranger villain, Lord Zedd. After his introduction to the show in the season 2 3-part opener "The Mutiny", Zedd became a fast growing and popular villain toward fans since his inception on Power Rangers. Saban didn't want the costume of Dairanger's main villain for Lord Zedd (though the costume was used for Master Org in Power Rangers: Wild Force, which was 9 years later). Most of the footage in Power Rangers' 2nd season was 100% American-produced and 50% Sentai created. The two-parter "White Light" sought the return of Tommy Oliver, this time as the White Ranger. Since his return, fans enjoyed seeing him as this new Power Ranger though the Green Ranger powers (which were originally created by Rita) were no longer more. After Tommy's return to Power Rangers, the show introduced 3 rookie teens that later became Power Rangers- Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas), Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) and Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley). They took the places of 3 of the 5 original Power Rangers that were commissioned (according to the writers of the show) to the Angel Grove Peace Conference- Jason, Zack, and Trini. ''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) Due to the successful ratings of the third season, Fox green light the fourth series. Saban originally planned to have the Aquitar Rangers as reccuring characters in the fourth series, however it was changed into a miniseries. After production of Zeo wrapped in August 1996, Steve Cardenas announced that he would not be returning for the fifth series because he was going to concentrate on starting a martial arts dojo, despite rumours that he was injured. ''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) Due to successful ratings of the second half of Turbo, Fox renewed the series for another series. On July 1997, Saban announced that the new series would be the last series. ''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) Production for Wild Force commenced on August 2001, less than two months before the Saban/Disney merger. The show received mostly positive reviews from critics and fans, praising the plot and characters, but criticising the heavy use of CGI on Wildzords. On September 2002, the very final episode of Power Rangers, "The Master's Last Stand" aired on Fox Kids. The reason why Fox Kids was shutting down was because most Fox Kids shows which were co-produced by Saban (co-owner of Fox Kids) and airing in the block at the time had to move to ABC Kids, thus making Fox Kids redundant, luckily Fox rechristened it as Fox Box after 4Kids Entertainment bought the remaining part of Fox Kids. ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) ''Ninja Storm ''was greenlighted by Fox Kids on May 2002 with Tommy's return in the 10th anniversary episode "Forever Red" forming the basis for the series. An early concept for ''Ninja Storm ''by Forever Red writer Amit Bhaumik would keep the core three Rangers, but would deviate heavily from ''Hurricanger. Bhaumik's plot involved the return of Tommy Oliver joining forces with different previous Rangers to form a larger fighting force. However, the Phantom Ranger would oppose this (Bhaumik has not stated his intended reason) and would form his own group of Rangers, starting a civil war of sorts between the two Ranger factions. However, the idea was discarded in production due to the unforeseen complications and expenses of using the American actors, as well as producing all new non-Sentai footage. When asked about the Red Ranger's power restorations on Facebook, Amit Bhaumik replied "For time constraints we had to cut some details like how Tommy, Jason, and TJ got their original powers back. It is regrettable but with only 22 minutes of run time for Forever Red, I thought it was better to focus on the present day action of the episode instead of getting bogged down with filling in every background detail. Especially since casual or newer fans wouldn't have been that familiar with previous seasons and probably wouldn't have cared for too much background explanation.Though we actually had plans to eventually address this. You'll notice when Jason shows up to join the other Rangers he mentions how he recognizes some of the other Red Rangers 'better than others' in reference to Wes and Eric even though that was the first episode they ever appeared together in. By Jason referencing a past team up with the Silver Guardians I was trying to set up an eventual prequel episode or special where we would refer again to, and hopefully even show, how Tommy/Jason/TJ got their powers back. In our original plan for the post-Wild Force season (what was ultimately called Ninja Storm), there were some rough plans to bring Tommy back as sort of like a new Zordon but more of an action-oriented veteran like Nick Fury from Marvel. He would have been the 6th Ranger from that season. But after Wild Force, Disney chose to take the show in another direction with Ninja Storm and then Dino Thunder making Tommy a paleontologist and dropping the Zeo powers." ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) After the success of ''Ninja Storm in the ratings, Disney greenlight Dino Thunder on July 2003. After a mixed fan reaction to the show's threat to reboot the series, Disney decided to tone down the criticism by having a previous actor to return. Not only it was the twelfth series, it was also the tenth installment of the franchise. During pre-production, the Black Ranger's name was originally "Dr. Douglas Payne", however it was changed. Originally, Disney held talks with Austin St. John to reprise his role as Jason Lee Scott for Dino Thunder, but it failed. Plus Amy Jo Johnson was considered to reprise her role as Kimberly Hart, but with a supporting role, however she was unavailable. So Disney contacted Jason David Frank to reprise his role as Tommy Oliver, which he agreed to do so. Because of this, Tommy was written back into the show as the Black Ranger. Catherine Sutherland originally going to reprise her role as Kat Hillard, but due to budget issues, she was unavailable and her supporting role, which would have been the manager of the Cybercafe was changed to "Hayley Zitkor". ''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011-2012) Production of Power Rangers Samurai commenced on July 2010. Saban announced that the show would bring back the comedic effect from the previous incarnations. The show received mostly positive reviews from critics and fans for reviving the series. Spin-offs ''Masked Rider (1995-1996) After "A Friend in Need", the Masked Rider got his own show. However, it was not a direct spin-off as there was no mention of the Power Rangers as Saban decided to reformat it into a stand-alone TV series. After 27 episodes, the show was officially canceled by Fox due to low ratings and the remaining 13 episodes aired on syndication. Had the series been renewed, the main character would have teamed up with the Rangers in a future episode. Another adaptation of ''Kamen Rider did not happen until Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight ''aired in 2009 on The CW. Working titles for Power Rangers series *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) **Saban's Zyurangers **Saban's Super Sentai **Super Sentai Rangers **Sentai Rangers **Mighty Morphin Sentai Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Rangers of Aquitar **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Prelude to Zeo **Mighty Morphin Aquitian Rangers **Rangers of Aquitar **Alien Rangers *Power Rangers Zeo (1996) **Mighty Morphin Zeo Rangers **Power Rangers Zeo Quest **Zeo Rangers **Power Rangers 4.0 **Power Rangers IV *Power Rangers Turbo (1997) **Power Rangers Car Force **Power Rangers Road Warriors **Power Rangers Speed Quest **Turbo Rangers **Power Rangers V *Power Rangers in Space (1998) **Power Rangers Space Patrol **Power Rangers Legacy **Power Rangers: End of an Era **Power Rangers Delta Force **Power Rangers VI *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) **Power Rangers Space Jungle **Power Rangers Galactic Force **Power Rangers in Space II **Power Rangers Go Galaxy **Power Rangers Orion Force *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) **Power Rangers Patrol Force **Power Rangers Lightspeed Force **Power Rangers Lightspeed Patrol **Power Rangers Police Delta **Power Rangers Omega Force *Power Rangers Time Force (2001) **Power Rangers Time Police **Power Rangers TPS: Time Police Squadron **Power Rangers Time Squadron **Power Rangers 3000 **Power Rangers Quantum Force *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) **Power Rangers Jungle Rescue **Power Rangers X **Power Rangers Wild Fury **Power Rangers Animal Warriors **Power Rangers Beast Squad *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) **Power Rangers Ninja Force **Power Rangers Ninja Squad **Power Rangers Hurricane Force **Power Rangers Hurricane Ninjas **Power Rangers Ninjas *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) **Power Rangers Dino Force **Power Rangers Triassic Squad **Power Rangers Jurassic Squad **Power Rangers Dino Legacy **Power Rangers Dinosaur Force *Power Rangers SPD (2005) **Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta **Power Rangers Police Force **Power Rangers Defender Force **Power Rangers Space Patrol **Power Rangers Quantum Patrol *Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006) **Power Rangers Magic Warriors **Power Rangers Sorcerer Patrol **Power Rangers Wizards **Power Rangers Mystic Fury **Power Rangers Magic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) **Power Rangers Relic Hunters **Power Rangers Drive Force **Power Rangers XV **Power Rangers Task Force **Power Rangers Auto Force *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) **Power Rangers Wild Storm **Power Rangers Jungle Storm **Power Rangers Jungle Masters **Power Rangers Animal Force **Power Rangers Beast Force *Power Rangers RPM (2009) **Power Rangers Road Powered Machines **Power Rangers Speed Force **Power Rangers 2022 **Power Rangers Delta Task **Power Rangers Cyber Force *Power Rangers Samurai (2011) **Power Rangers Samurai Force - working title while in production before 2009 cancellation. **Power Rangers Samurai Storm **Power Rangers Karate Force **Power Rangers Samurai Ninja **Power Rangers Go Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012) **Power Rangers Samurai: Volume 2 **Power Rangers Mega Samurai **Power Rangers Ultra Samurai **Power Rangers Metal Samurai **Power Rangers Samurai Force *Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) **Power Rangers Guardian Angels **Power Rangers Celestial Kingdom **Power Rangers Guardian Force **Power Rangers Galactic Guardians **Power Rangers Angel Force *Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014) **Power Rangers Ultra Megaforce *Untitled Gokaiger adaptation (2015/2016) *Untitled Go-Busters adaptation (2016/2017) *Untitled Akibaranger adaptation (2016/2017) *Untitled Kyoruger adaptation (2017/2018) Recurring elements *'Enhancement and Megabattle Modes''' - All series except the second series of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alien Rangers, Zeo, Turbo ''and ''in Space had enhancement modes'.' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season one) - Dragon Shield (Red, Black and Green Ranger only) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season three) - Ninja Ranger Mode and Metallic Armor **''Lost Galaxy - Lights of Orion and Mega Defender (Magna Defender's Zord enhancement mode) **''Lightspeed Rescue'' - Megabattle Armor (Blue and Green Ranger only) **''Time Force'' - Quantum Megabattle Armor (Quantum Ranger only) **''Wild Force'' - Technically not a Enhancement Mode, but the Rangers can extend claws on their gloves. *'Zords' destruction' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season three) - The Thunderzords were destroyed by Rito Revolto in "Ninja Quest". **''Turbo ''- All Zords except Robo Racer and Artillatron by Goldgoyle in "Chase into Space". *'Ranger replaced by another Ranger''' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) - Trini, Jason and Zack are replaced by Aisha, Rocky and Adam after deciding to quit due to attending World Peace Conference. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season three) - Kimberly is replaced by Kat after deciding to quit due to relocating to Paris. **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''- Aisha gives her Zeo Crystal to Tanya to care for animals in Africa. **''Zeo ''- Jason replaces Trey of Triforia for the majority of the season and hands back the Golden Staff back to Trey in the series finale. **''Turbo ''- Rocky is replaced by Justin after injury. Tommy, Adam, Aisha and Kat are replaced by TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. **''Lost Galaxy ''- The Magna Defender is replaced by Mike after being killed in action. Kendrix is replaced by Karone also after being killed in action and Karone hands the Galaxy Saber back to Kendrix in the series finale. **''Time Force ''- Alex is replaced by Wesley after apparently killed in action. Wesley gives Alex back his Chrono Morpher during the series but later given back the Morpher after Alex saved his father's life. **''SPD ''- The A-Squad are replaced by the B-Squad after being apparently captured. In the series finale, Sky replaces Jack, while Bridge takes over Sky's role. In "Once A Ranger", it is mentioned that Sky replaced Cruger as the SPD commissioner, possibly the Shadow Ranger and Bridge became the new Red Ranger. **''Super Samurai ''- Jayden is replaced by his sister Lauren for a short time. *'Ranger related to a villain''' **''in Space ''- Andros is related to the main villain Astronema, whose real name is Karone. **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Dana is related to the then-villainous Titanium Ranger Ryan. **''Ninja Storm ''- Cameron is related to the main villain Lothor. **''Dino Thunder ''- Trent is the adopted son of Dr. Anton Mercer, who is also the villain Mesogog. **''Mystic Force ''- Nick is related to Koragg, who is his biological father Leanbow. **''RPM ''- Dillon is related to Tenaya. *'Ranger with a sibling Ranger' **''Lost Galaxy ''- Leo and Mike Corbett **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Dana and Ryan Mitchell **''Ninja Storm ''- Hunter and Blake Bradley **''Mystic Force ''- Madison and Vida Rocca **''RPM ''- Gem and Gemma **''Super Samurai ''- Jayden and Lauren Shiba *'Ranger with a relative who is either a villain, a Ranger or a mentor' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) - Tommy Oliver; his clone Tom and his ancestor White Stranger. Rocky DeSantos; his ancestor Rocko. Aisha Campbell; her ancestor Miss Alicia. Billy Cranston; his ancestor William. Adam Park; his ancestor Abraham. Kimberly Hart; her ancestor Fuschia O'Hara. **''in Space ''- Andros; his sister Karone, who is the villainess Astronema. **''Lost Galaxy ''- Leo Corbett; his brother Mike, who is the Magna Defender. Magna Defender and his son Zika. **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Dana Mitchell; her brother Ryan, who is the Titanium Ranger and her father William, who is the mentor of the team. **''Time Force ''- Wesley Collins; his future descendant Alex Drake, who is the original Red Time Force Ranger. **''Ninja Storm ''- Hunter and Blake Bradley. Cameron Watanabe; his father Kanoi is a mentor, his uncle Kiya, who is the villain Lothor and his cousins Marah and Kapri. **''Dino Thunder ''- Trent Fernandez-Mercer; his adopted father Dr. Anton Mercer who is the villain Mesogog. **''Mystic Force ''- Madison and Vida Rocca. Nick Russell; his biological father Leanbow, his biological mother Udonna and his cousin Clare. **''RPM ''- Gem and Gemma. Dillon; his sister Tenaya. *'Humanoid-like Zords -''' All series have Zords that are designed in style of Rangers or in an humanoid mode. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season one) - Dragonzord in Battle Mode **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season two) - Red Dragon Thunderzord, Tigerzord and Tor the Shuttlezord **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season three) - Ape Ninjazord and the Shogunzords **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''- Battle Borgs **''Zeo ''- Super Zeozords, Warrior Wheel, Pyramidas and Red Battlezord **''Turbo ''- Robo Racer, Rescuezords and Artillatron **''in Space ''- Mega V1, Astro Megazord, Delta Megaship and Mega Winger **''Lost Galaxy ''- Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord and Defender Torozord **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Max Solarzord and Lifeforce Megazord **''Time Force ''- Timewarp Megazord, Q-Rex and Time Shadow **''Wild Force ''- Animus **''Ninja Storm ''- Minizord and Samurai Star Megazord **''Dino Thunder ''- Mezodon Megazord and Dino Stegazord **''SPD ''- Delta Command Megazord and Omegamax Megazord **''Mystic Force ''- Mystic Titans, Catastros, Brightstar and Solar Streak Megazord **''Operation Overdrive ''- BattleFleet Megazord **''Jungle Fury ''- Rhino Warrior Mode **''RPM ''- Road Attack Zord **''Samurai ''- Claw Armor Megazord **''Super Samurai ''- Lightzord and Bullzord **''Megaforce - Tensou *'Ranger-like villains '- Main (or secondary) villains or monsters that can transform into Rangers (excluding temporarily evil Rangers and Ranger clones) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) - Dark Rangers **''Turbo ''- Crash and the Creeps **''in Space ''- Psycho Rangers **''SPD ''- A-Squad Rangers and Morgana **''Mystic Force ''- Koragg the Knight Wolf **''Jungle Fury ''- Camille and Jarrod *'Fates of villains in series finale''' **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''- Hydro Hog is killed by the Shogun Megazord. **''Zeo ''- The Machine Empire (sans Gasket and Archerina, who are now exiled) are assassinated by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. However the Empire are later rebuilt. **''in Space ''- The United Alliance of Evil are either perished to dust or purified into good. **''Lost Galaxy ''- Villamax redeems himself but is killed by Trakeena. Trakeena is defeated by Leo, she is later killed by the Lightspeed Megazord using the Lights of Orion in the Lightspeed Rescue ''episode "Trakeena's Revenge". **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Vypra is absorbed to death by Queen Bansheera. Queen Bansheera is killed by Diabolico's spirit, who he redeemed himself during the finale. **''Time Force ''- Frax is crushed by falling debris of his giant Zord, Doomtron. Nadira redeems herself and Ransik surrenders. **''Wild Force ''- Master Org is killed for good by the now-revived Wild Zords and the Org Heart is destroyed by the Rangers. Jindrax and Toxica redeems themselves. **''Ninja Storm - ''Lothor is defeated by the Wind Rangers, while Marah and Kapri redeem themselves. **''Dino Thunder ''- Mesogog is killed by the Dino Rangers' power, while Elsa redeems herself. **''SPD ''- Omni is destroyed by the Rangers, Mora and Emperor Gruumm are defeated and is arrested. **''Mystic Force ''- The Master is destroyed for good by the Rangers, while Itassis, Matoombo and Necrolai redeem themselves. **''Operation Overdrive ''- Moltor is killed by Flurious. Flurious is perished by the Red Sentinel Ranger, while Norg redeems himself. **''Jungle Fury ''- Dai Shi is finally destroyed by the Rangers, while Camille and Jarrod redeem themselves. **''RPM ''- Venjix is presumed deleted by the Rangers when the Tower is destroyed. **''Super Samurai ''- Dayu is absorbed to death by Xandred. Deker disintergrates after losing the duel with Jayden. Xandred is killed by the Samurai Ultrazord. Octoroo is presumed dead after the ship from the Sanzu River falls. *'Rangers with different ethnicities''' - All series have Rangers of different ethnicities or extraterrestrial races. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season one) - Jason, Kimberley and Billy are Caucasian, while Zack is African American, Trini is Asian American (possibly Chinese) and Tommy is of Native American heritage. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season two) - Rocky is Hispanic American (of Mexican descent), Adam is Asian American (of Korean descent) and Aisha is African American. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season three) - Katherine is Australian. **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' - All 5 Rangers are Aquitians. **''Zeo'' - Tanya is African American and Trey is a Triforian. **''Turbo'' - TJ is African American, Carlos Cassie is Asian American (possibly Chinese or Filipino), Carlos is Hispanic American (possibly Puerto Rican), while Ashley and Justin are Caucasian.